I'm not gonna miss you
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: MadaIta. Sasuke sabe que todo el tiempo pienso en su hermano, que cada vez que lo veo, espero que su voz sea la de Itachi, que sus ojos sean los de Itachi… Cada frase que le digo llevaba implícito un "a comparación de Itachi".


¡Hola a quien esté leyendo esto! Finalmente terminé este fanfic, y es que si ustedes quieren saber por qué no publico tan seguido, no es porque no escriba. Es porque reescribo, y reescribo lo que reescribo. Así que es difícil publicar algo si eres exigente contigo misma, y más si estás en la universidad y tienes que intentar vivir como adulto. Pero amo escribir, así que nunca duden que tendrán noticias mías. Sin más que decir, espero que les guste el fanfic.

* * *

 **I'm not gonna miss you**

 _You're the last person I will love  
You're the last face I will recall  
And best of all, I'm not gonna miss you_

Me preguntaba si le hacía bien a Sasuke. Itachi definitivamente me habría odiado, pero Sasuke parecía ignorarme cuando mencionaba a su hermano. Me pregunto si serán celos o un afecto tan enfermo que fingía no recordar que él mismo había puesto fin a su vida.

\- Haces demasiado ruido- le repetía yo mientras lo penetraba, sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, sus talones cruzados tras mi espalda. Él jadeaba y trataba de mantenerme el ritmo. Llevaba casi veinte minutos penetrándolo, cambiando el ritmo, la profundidad, el ángulo… Y él ya estaba exhausto.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás _. Ah, ahí está,_ me dije; Itachi, mirándome de reojo para después morderse los labios y seguir gimiendo. _Ahí está_ , la forma de pedir más, por medio de aquella mirada… Hasta el lunar que tienen en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

Me inclino sobre él y se lo muerdo con suavidad. Sin embargo, Sasuke reacciona diferente a Itachi. Sasuke me abraza y me pide al oído dejarlo venirse. Itachi sólo se habría encogido sobre sí mismo y temblado un poco…

Sasuke sabe que todo el tiempo pienso en su hermano, que cada vez que lo veo, espero que su voz sea la de Itachi, que sus ojos sean los de Itachi… Cada frase que le digo llevaba implícito un "a comparación de Itachi".

 _A comparación de Itachi, haces demasiado ruido; a comparación de Itachi, duermes muy tranquilamente; a comparación de Itachi, terminas demasiado pronto…_ Supongo que no le colman la paciencia estos comentarios porque él siempre ha deseado ser como Itachi.

\- Por favor…-gime en este momento. Yo siento cierta misericordia y acelero el ritmo; Sasuke gime con más fuerza y finalmente echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se corre sobre nuestros abdómenes.

Hacía tres semanas que Sasuke había asesinado a su hermano. Ebrio de pena, inconsciente, adolorido, sin saber qué hacer… Así lo encontré y no pude resistirme. Me había prometido a mí mismo que dejaría que aquel capricho muriera con Itachi, pero ver la mirada de Sasuke me recordó tanto a la de Itachi que no pude hacer nada más que acogerlo, como a una mascota…

Después de todo, en algo que ambos coincidían era en el apetito voraz de afecto. Habían tenido a los mismos padres, se habían amado con locura, y pronto eso terminó, dejando un hueco que debía ser llenado… Me convenía hacerles creer que me necesitaban, que eran basura sobre la que caminar.

Sus padres los criaron así, acostumbrándolos a bajar la mirada, a complacer, a seguir órdenes… Recuerdo que los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron cuando lo besé en la mejilla y luego en la boca. Su rostro se enrojeció y él sólo atinó a mirarme fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté. Yo sonreí, pero después me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con un adolescente que mata a sangre fría y al que nunca han besado. Podía sentir la sangre en las manos sin emoción, pero se paralizaba de miedo ante un beso… En ese momento no me pareció triste, no me pareció mal, que un niño de quince años jugara a ser un doble espía, un asesino, a matar a su familia…

Me aproveché de su condición. Me repetía a mí mismo que no podía tirar tanta inocencia, que no podía negar tanta ingenuidad ni tanta debilidad emocional en un adolescente tan excepcional. Esto no significa que pude manipularlo a mi antojo, porque si Itachi estaba harto de algo, era de ser una marioneta.

Pero, como he dicho, el hambre lo estaba matando. Sólo tuve que hacerlo sentir algo, por mínimo que fuera, algo como la sangre en sus venas, como el corazón saliéndosele o un orgasmo… Cosas tan mundanas pero que él ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Después de eso su mirada siempre pedía más cuando me veía. Me miraba y dentro de sus ojos veía ya la habitación, la cama, su espalda desnuda y sus piernas abiertas… Ahora bien, como él nunca fue educado para sentir, jamás pensó que lo que hacía estaba mal. Sólo se negaba cuando estaba realmente cansado o lastimado…

Después entendí por qué necesitaba tanto afecto, tanto sexo, tantas emociones. Una noche, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse y yo le pregunté si lo hacía conmigo por amor o por ocio él sólo sonrió sin verme, recordando, y dijo: _"Lo hago porque me hace sentir lo mismo que cuando veía a Sasuke…"._

Aquella sonrisa fue la única que puedo decir que fue verdadera de él.

\- ¿En qué demonios piensas?-me interrumpe la voz de Sasuke, adormilado a mi lado. Itachi siempre se quedaba dormido, como muerto, agotado, después del sexo, pero Sasuke rara vez lo hace.

\- En tu hermano-le digo sin mirarlo. Él asiente y se arropa con las sábanas.

Es un gran pasatiempo compararlos a ambos; jamás le digo a Sasuke qué estoy pensando exactamente, pero siempre sabe cómo lo comparo con su hermano, sin descanso…

Por ejemplo, Itachi jamás era agresivo ni violento en ningún aspecto, ni en la cama ni en las conversaciones absurdas que manteníamos antes de tener sexo. Me dejaba dominarlo, me dejaba besarlo y me hacía creer que me pertenecía… pero al poco rato, cuando él desviaba la mirada, cuando se daba la vuelta, me daba cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, que el que había sido engañado había sido yo.

Sasuke era todo lo contrario. Le gustaba humillar, le gustaba que le dijeras que él mandaba, quería ser consciente de su poder. Y sin embargo, como en todas las relaciones de poder y control, el que ejerce violencia siempre va a depender de la debilidad del otro.

Por eso mismo es mucho más sencillo comprenderlo, manipularlo y hacerlo feliz. A Itachi jamás supe si lo hacía feliz, fuera del momento del orgasmo o cuando le besaba la coronilla.

A mi lado escucho ya la respiración de Sasuke. En esto de verdad lo prefiero a Itachi… Me acerco a su cuello e inhalo; no huele como él, no, ciertamente, pero duerme mucho mejor.

\- Maldita sea, ¿por qué eres tan ruidoso?-murmuré yo con los dientes apretados, tapándome los oídos, alejándome del cuerpo de Itachi, ovillado a mi lado. De su boca salían gemidos lastimeros, palabras a veces ininteligibles, súplicas y sollozos; su pecho se agitaba y su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro de la cama.

Lo tiré de la cama con una patada y entonces despertó; como si emergiera de debajo del agua, con una gran inhalación, mirando desesperado a su alrededor. Jadeaba y temblaba.

\- ¿Qué soñabas?-le pregunté sin consideración. Él tardó un tiempo en dirigir su atención a mí, y cuando lo hizo, me ignoró. Se levantó, y con las piernas aún temblándole fue a prepararse un té a la cocina.

Me quedé en cama, aguzando el oído. Complacido, oí que lloraba. Trataba de tomar el té, pero lloraba. Se atragantó unas dos veces, tosió, sorbió la nariz y dejó la taza, con la mano temblándole, en la mesa. Yo me regocijaba, me arrullaba, con esos sonidos. Esa noche no volvió a la cama, y yo dormí como nunca.

Sasuke se da la vuelta y se quita las sábanas, dormido. Inhala y exhala con tranquilidad, atiborrado de sexo. _"No me necesita",_ pienso una y otra vez. ¿Cómo un maldito adolescente de diecisiete años, de piel blanca y sangre azul, decide pudrirse aquí, en medio de la nada, debajo del barro?

\- Por eso me encantan ustedes dos…-murmuro mientras acaricio su mejilla, tibia y suave-. Porque ya están podridos por dentro.

Al mismo tiempo es una lástima, no voy a negarlo.

Una vez lo dijo, sólo una vez. Mientras lo penetraba, mientras le mordía los hombros, cosa que no le gustaba; escuché su resuello: _"Papá…",_ en la curva de mi cuello. Yo me alegré como niño en navidad _._

\- ¿Qué pasa?-respondí. Él pareció volver en sí y darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, trató de alejarme de él, de pararse, pero yo ni siquiera paré de penetrarlo. Lo puse boca arriba, le levanté las piernas más alto, y llegué hasta adentro.

Él me pedía que parara mientras se le deslizaban desde la comisura de los ojos hasta el mentón, una tras otra, un millar de lágrimas. Yo sólo seguí, aceleré el ritmo, y lo obligué a correrse…

\- Él nunca me gritó, jamás estuvo en desacuerdo conmigo…-escucho claramente la voz de Sasuke. Sonrío porque él entiende lo que es amar a Itachi, él entiende cómo vienen los recuerdos a la mente sin razón, sin orden, y quiere decirme, con cada recuerdo suyo, no mío: _"Todo lo que él era, era por mí. Yo era el motor de su vida, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_.

\- Ya lo sé-le respondo. Siempre lo supe. Lo he sabido desde el momento en que él bajó su arma sin poder degollarlo. Lo supe con más intensidad al ver la sonrisa en su boca cuando mencionaba su nombre. Todo en Itachi era una extensión de Sasuke.

Curiosamente, no me hace odiar a Sasuke. Me hace querer amarlo y mimarlo con una especie de rencor saludable. Pienso, mientras lo beso, mientras lo golpeo y lo humillo, _"mira, Itachi, mira lo que hago con tu hermanito. Mira lo débil que es la carne y lo fácil que el cuerpo olvida… Mira cómo lo amo, como tú nunca pudiste hacerlo"._

Si Itachi está en algún lado, espero que vea esto y se enfade conmigo, que sienta deseos de partirme la cara, como aquella vez…

Jamás lo había visto así. Miraba afuera sin ver nada, estaba furioso. Todo había empezado por Sasuke, por los Uchiha, por su estúpida alma de mártir.

\- Sigues diciendo estupideces sin sentido, no sé a qué quieres llegar-dijo.

\- No es como si las inventara. ¿No es un hecho que vas a morir antes de los veintitrés, que nadie sabrá que no fuiste un criminal, que no tiene sentido el amor enfermo que le tienes a tu hermano?

Él sabía que todo eso era verdad, evitaba mi mirada y golpeaba el suelo, impaciente con el pie izquierdo. Me negó la mirada por un tiempo bastante largo.

\- ¿No te asusta morir?-le pregunté con tranquilidad.

\- …Me asustan muchas cosas-respondió con vaguedad.

\- No es verdad. Te concedo que _creas_ que le tienes miedo a muchas cosas, pero no es verdad, tu cuerpo no va a temblar. Es incapaz de hacerlo.

No sabía por qué cada vez que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos era inevitable comenzar a discutir. Odiaba que él aceptara su destino tan dócilmente y me gustaba enfurecerlo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto?

\- Si Sasuke lo vale, si Sasuke lo _valió_ …-le dije finalmente. Él se quedó inmóvil, me dio la espalda. Yo sabía ya la respuesta a eso, siempre la supe, igual que él. Sabía que yo me enfurecería al escucharlo, y por eso le pregunté.

\- Él es la única razón para no volverme loco-dijo. Yo me reí.

-¿Y qué pasaría si muriera? Tu hermanito es un humano, puede estar muerto en este mismo momento y tú ni te enteras…

Me tiró al suelo de un golpe. Brotó sangre de mi nariz y él, sobre mí, ejercía una presión dolorosa sobre mis muñecas.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?-dijo, la voz entrecortada por la ira -. Sé que no tienes corazón, que por lo único que vives es para ver sufrir a los demás, y personalmente no me importa lo que hagas conmigo en la cama… Pero déjame en paz, y deja en paz a mi hermano. Ni siquiera eres digno de pronunciar su nombre-dijo, y, finalmente, me escupió en la cara.

Él tenía razón respecto a mí, sólo anhelaba sacarlo de balance. Odiaba su rostro sin emociones, así que murmuré el nombre de su hermano y, consciente de la superioridad de mis fuerzas, también comencé a golpearlo. Ahora él tenía la espalda pegada al suelo, y estaba debajo de mí; adoraba verlo así, furioso e impotente.

Me burlé de él, lo golpeé, y, cuando ambos nos cansamos, finalmente le di un beso en la boca. Él me mordió los labios con fuerza, me llamó "basura", y trató de apartarme. En ese momento yo era más fuerte que él, así que lo inmovilicé debajo de mí y le susurré al oído:

\- Voy a hacer lo que quiera con tu cuerpo… y no me importa si dices que no te gusta, porque sé lo bien que sabes mentir.

No dejó de llamarme "imbécil", "basura", "inútil", "viejo de mierda", pero sinceramente todos esos insultos eran música para mis oídos. Lo penetraba con fuerza mientras él, demasiado agotado para oponerse, sólo se quejaba quedamente y, con los dientes y puños apretados, me deseaba lo peor.

\- Vamos, dilo más fuerte, Itachi, casi no puedo oírte…-lo alentaba. Me acercaba a él e instintivamente me mordía, me jalaba con fuerza el cabello o me enterraba las uñas en la espalda. Yo estaba totalmente satisfecho, porque Itachi gritaba como un animal herido cada vez que me lastimaba.

Después de haberlo hecho venirse, me recostaba a su lado y, dado que él estaba demasiado cansado para moverse, lo abrazaba con fuerza contra mí y besaba sus mejillas, su frente perlada de sudor, su nariz, sus labios ensangrentados.

\- Suéltame… eres un animal, suéltame…-me rogaba él, jadeando. Y yo lo besaba hasta que él, cansado, se quedaba dormido contra mí.

En ningún momento me sentí mal o culpable por hacerle algo así, sino al contrario; tratarlo así le daba sentido a mi vida. Mirarlo a los ojos y saber que podía llegar al alma, escuchar sus gritos, sus súplicas, recibir sus insultos, su ira, sus lágrimas, eso me calentaba el alma, me llenaba más que cualquier cosa.

Creo que Itachi sabía eso a la perfección… No estoy seguro si él lo recuerda, pero una vez, cuando él tenía dieciséis años y aún era débil, cayó enfermo, tanto que pensé que moriría. Me desesperaba ante la incompetencia de los médicos, de la medicina, que no tenía por qué fallar.

Entonces simplemente pensé: "Ese idiota se está muriendo porque quiere morirse". Y era verdad. Tenía casi cuarenta grados de temperatura, desvariaba, vomitaba, al principio lo poco que comía, y después sólo saliva y bilis.

\- Te mueres-le informé con simpleza. Estaba solo con él en la habitación. Él estaba pálido, su frente perlada de sudor, el cuerpo caliente y la respiración entrecortada; no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto estaba consciente. Me acerqué a él y le puse la mano sobre la frente. Él gimió un poco, quizá lo único que podía hacer.

Yo odiaba a los enfermos, y ver en aquel estado a esa criatura que otras noches se agitaba y gritaba, derramando vida y sangre, debajo de mí, me molestó de una forma que me sorprendió incluso a mí mismo.

Entonces lo desvestí completamente (ni siquiera opuso resistencia),lo llevé al baño y lo metí en la bañera llena de agua helada, él sólo gemía y tiritaba, los párpados casi cerrados. De vez en cuando me dirigía una mirada perdida, pero no creo que me reconociera en absoluto. Poco a poco se adormiló y perdió el sentido, hundiéndose en el agua, de la cual lo saqué inmediatamente, y comencé a secarlo.

\- ¿Ya estoy… muerto?-escuché que murmuraba con la voz adormecida.

\- Claro que no-le dije. Le puse de nuevo la ropa, lo recosté en la cama y lo tapé con el futón. Entonces, con un hilo de voz, él comenzó a llamar a su padre, a su madre y a Sasuke.

Me acerqué a él y él tendió con debilidad los brazos hacia el frente. Sabía que no podía ver nada, quizás ya ni siquiera sabía qué hacía. Me coloqué entre sus brazos, triste, y él me abrazó contra él por un tiempo que sentí eterno. Podía escuchar el latir acelerado del corazón, podía sentir su piel calentarse por la fiebre de nuevo, podía sentir que él de verdad creía que iba a morir y se aferraba a cualquier lazo que había tenido. O quizás se estaba despidiendo de ellos.

Dijo mil veces "perdóname" y también "te amo".

\- No te vas a morir-le susurré al oído, mientras él me abrazaba con aquellos brazos débiles y delgados. Yo pasé un brazo por detrás de su nuca y comencé a acariciar su cabello, ligeramente húmedo.

\- ¿Por qué…?-murmuró.

\- Por ellos-le dije después de un momento-. Haz que valga la pena esa masacre, maldita sea.

Él no contestó nada, se había vuelto a dormir. Lo cierto es que después de aquel día comenzó a mejorar. Comió y bebió para después vomitar, pero de vez en cuando ya no vomitaba. La temperatura también bajó y finalmente pudo ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Qué demonios buscas…? Déjame en paz-me decía después de que lo ayudaba a llegar al baño y ahí sostenía su cabello mientras el volvía el estómago.

\- Me encanta verte así, ¿qué te puedo decir?-le decía. Lo cual no era mentira. Aprendí más de su alma en esos días que todos los meses en que estuvo en sus cinco sentidos. Me importaba muy poco la imagen del asesino sin sentimientos que él fingía ser.

Él también estaba muy enfermo cuando finalmente llegó la hora de que Sasuke y él se enfrentaran. Ya no discutía con él y eso le extrañaba. Ya no tenía ánimo de torturarlo y a veces él mismo era quien aparecía en mi habitación esperando realizar la misma rutina que habíamos venido haciendo desde hacía casi seis años.

\- No-le decía yo cuando él buscaba mi boca. Podía ver la confusión en su mirada y entonces él me lastimaba para provocarme, para ver si caía en el juego que siempre habíamos jugado.

\- ¿Por qué no?-preguntó finalmente con voz irritada, contra mi oído, después de haberme golpeado varias veces.

\- Porque ya hemos llegado al final, ¿no crees?-le dije yo-. Ya no te quiero ni me interesas.

"Ya no me perteneces", era lo que en verdad le quería decir.

\- Imbécil-dijo él y se quedó en silencio un buen rato. No me pude resistir y entonces, con mucha delicadeza lo abracé, a lo cual él se tensó, porque jamás era dulce con él.

\- Haz que valga la pena la masacre…-le susurré y él no dijo nada. Entonces busqué su boca y la besé con suavidad, ya sin afán de poseerlo, porque él ya no pertenecía a este mundo, ya nada lo ataba y sólo estaba ganando tiempo.

\- Te odio-me dijo, rodeándome también con sus brazos.

\- Lo sé-le dije. Pero a él no le bastó eso. Por única vez en su vida, decidió que quería pagar con la misma moneda y me hizo el amor. Me hizo llorar, tal como yo lo hice con él, me hizo sangrar, gritar, me obligó a venirme y, al final, cuando ya estaba del todo agotado, me besó la piel amoratada, como yo hacía con él, y me besó la boca hasta que me dormí contra él.

Desperté al oír un suave ruido, como de pasos; supe que era él. Ni siquiera había amanecido, y llovía a cantaros. Ya se había vestido y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación. Extendí la mano hacia él, él me miró, pero no hizo ademán de volver…

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
